Uchiha VS Kuchiki
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: Uchiha? Duel lawan Kuchiki? Gimana jadinya tuh? Summary kependekan.


**Uchiha VS Kuchiki**

Chap 1 : Hah? Kuchiki?

Gomen kalo Byakuya sama Itachi-nya terlalu OOC di fic ini. Ini cuma fic doang,kok. Gak lebih. Cross-over. Agak miss typo dikit gapapalah. Naruto & Bleach tetep punya penciptanya masing-masing. **BUKAN PUNYA SHINA.**

Happy Read, Minna! ^^v

(**Di Soul Society**)

"Taicou-sama, gawat! Ada tamu baru yang gak lapor di Soul Society! Sekarang ada di Divisi 5!" Renji ngomong sama Byakuya sambil ngos-ngosan. Habis fitness mungkin. (**Di Soul Society yang alamak jadulnya minta ampun mah mana mungkin ada tempat fitness! *dihajar Sotaicou Yamamoto ***) "Mana mungkin ada yang seenaknya masuk begitu?" kata Byakuya stay cool. "Itu,taicou, orangnya! Tinggal 3 meter lagi!" Renji teriak-teriak gaje. (**Siapa lagi kalo bukan Renji yang gaje mampus di Divisi 6? #Di-deathglare Renji#**) Akhirnya,orang yang dibicarakan Renji muncul juga. "Siapa lo?" kata Byakuya stayed cool di tempat. "Ahaha. Ohayou, Kuchiki-sama. Gw Shina Hazuki, orang yang mengubah garis takdir anda di fic ini." Kata Shina ngos-ngosan. "Pantes gak mutu!" Renji nyeletuk. "Heh, nanas gak laku, diem aja deh lo! Brisik!" kata Shina nyela.

"Jadi, Shina-chan mau apa ke sini?" kata Byakuya straight, to the point, and still stayed cool. "Kuchiki-sama, ayo ikut saya ke tempat bagus!" Shina narik tangan Byakuya dengan sungguh amat sangat tidak berperikeshinigamian sama sekali. 'Waduh, gw mau dibawa ke mana,nih? Jangan-jangan ke tengah Samudra Pasifik, trus gw diceburin. Gawat!' Byakuya ngomong dalem hati. Byakuya & Shina pun lewatin batas Dunia ke Dunia yang bener-bener Byakuya gak tau di mana. Byakuya cuma bisa diem mingkem di tempat ga tau maksudnya apa.

(**Di Uchiha Mansion, Konohagakure No Sato**)

TOK TOK TOK TOK! Pintu rumah Uchiha Mansion diketok dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Di rumah yang bisa dibilang luas walaupun desainnya agak kuno gitu ***Disepak Bpk. Uchiha Fugaku-sama Sekeluarga***, muncullah sosok 2 orang Uchiha. Yang satu rambutnya kayak Pantat Bangau #**dichidori Sasuke**# yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, yang satu lagi keriputan. Dan udah tau keriputan bukannya beli krim anti-aging. #**di-amaterasu Itachi**# Namanya Uchiha Itachi. "Shina-chan udah balik? Cepet amat." Kata Itachi (sok) ramah. "Heh, Baka Shina! Ngapain balik lagi? Gw pikir lo udah ga balik-balik lagi dari Dunia roh itu." Kata Sasuke galak.

"Wowowo! Justru gw bawa oleh-oleh bagus buat kalian dari Dunia roh itu. Tachi-niichan, mau liat sekarang atau nanti sore?" tanya Shina. Sasuke misuh-misuh sambil pundung di pojokan pas denger cuma Itachi doang yang Shina tawarin. "Hn. Tapi apa, sayang?" kata Itachi (**sok**) mesra sama Shina sambil ngerangkul Shina. Sempet cium bibir Shina. #**dibakar Itachi FG idup-idup**# "Hah? Sayang? Sejak kapan kita jadian?" Shina ngehindar. "Tadi pagi,mungkin" kata Itachi. Shina? Jangan ditanya. Blushing kuadrat. "YAUDAH! MANA OLEH-OLEHNYA SHINA-KOI?" Itachi agak kesel. Oleh-olehnya belum keliatan dari tadi.

"Byakuya-sama! Come here!" kata Shina. Byakuya jalan dengan tata cara jalan a la bangsawan Kuchiki-nya sambil stayed cool. "Ngapain sok Inggris sih depan gw? Gw ga ngerti,tau!" protes Byakuya tapi masih stayed cool. GUBRAK! Uchiha Brothers dan Shina Hazuki pun ber-gubrak ria ngedenger Byakuya bilang ga ngerti bahasa Inggris. 'Buset! Katanya bangsawan. Dia bener bangsawan ato malah bangsawan jadi-jadian sih?' Shina mbatin. "Jadi dia lawan gw? Katanya lebih kuat dari Yondaime Hokage-sama. Kok malah yang begini sih?" Itachi protes. "Terserah lu,lah, Tachi-koi! Yaudah, kenalan dulu." Kata Shina.

" Kuchiki Byakuya" kata Byakuya. "Apa? Kuchiki? Nama klannya lucu amat,mas" Itachi ngekek. "Lu ngapain ketawa,sih,keriput?! Ehehe, hontou ni gomenasai, Byakuya-sama. Kore wa Uchiha Itachi desu. Yoroshiku." Kata Shina sambil ngebekep mulut Itachi pake selampe warna item. (**Buset! Tuh selampe nyolong dari mana? Entahlah. Shina juga gak tau**) "Hah? Uchiha atau Uchiwa? Kayak kipas. Trus, Itachi? Shina-chan, dia musang jadi-jadian,ya?" kata Byakuya ngeledek. "Heh, Kuchiki, diem lo! Lagian, lo ngapain sih, udah tau ini musim panas, pake syal lagi! Trus ngapain pake baju begituan? Kayak gak ada lagi baju yang lebih jadul!" kata Itachi ngeledek. "Daripada lo! Baju item, kerahnya aneh banget! Seumur hidup gw ga bakal mau pake baju aneh itu" Byakuya bales ledek. "Yaudah! Duel aja!" kata Shina.

(**Di Chuunin Exam Arena**)

"3…2…1… Sekarang!" Shina ngejauh ke kursi penonton. Ternyata, ada banyak Jonin & Tokubetsu Jonin Konoha yang nonton Itachi VS Byakuya itu. Sasuke ampe ngikut di belakang.

"Chire" kata Byakuya. Yap! Ngubah ke Shikai form pedang Zanpakutonya, Senbonzakura. "Gokakyo No Jutsu" Itachi ngelempar Goukakyo ke arah perisai Shikai Byakuya. Hasilnya? Byakuya ngehidar pake shunpo sebelum bola api Itachi nyampe ke Byakuya. Tau-tau, Byakuya udah ada di belakang Itachi. "Bankai"

**TuBerCulosis**

**End of Chap 1**

**Bocoran cerita chap 2 :**

Di Soul Society, Renji & Rukia ke Konoha nyusul Byakuya. Renji & Rukia ketemu Sasuke & Naruto pas udah nyampe di Konoha. Pas duel, Itachi ternyata make Amaterasu buat ngebakar habis bankai Byakuya.

**Talkshow**

**Byakuya** : Katanya gak ada Renji.

**Shina** : Gomenasai Byakuya-sama.

**Itachi **: Yey! Krosoperku sama Byakuya-chan! (**OOC**)

**Byakuya** : Jangan panggil gw dengan embel-embel –chan.

**Itachi** : Emang kenapa? Trus gw harus panggil lo pake embel-embel –sama, ne?

**Byakuya** : Mungkin. Dan memang harus.

**Itachi **: Grrr! Katon : Gokakyou No Jut- Mppfh!

**Shina **: Hehehe! Gomen, Tachi-koi. Ano, Byakuya-sama, maap ya! Si keriput ini memang agak gila. Pasien baru keluar dari RSJ.

**Byakuya** : Ketauan dari mukanya.

**Itachi **: Ya, terserah deh mo bilang apa! Sampai jumpa di Chap 2! Jaa!

**Shina** : Hoi! Tachi-koi! Itu harusnya gw yang bilang! Baka! (**nendang Itachi sampe ke Neptunus**)

Lanjut? Yaudin! Review ditunggu. Asal jangan flame. Oceyy?

Salam Fujo Fujo,

**Nadcheh**


End file.
